


Safe Bet

by thehalfboodprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehalfboodprincess/pseuds/thehalfboodprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weasley children make a silly bet who is the best lay. Harry finds himself as the judge. What happens that makes it so hard for Harry to sit down and who wins the bet after all? I'm not listing relationships because that will give it away.. But its certainly not rated g.<br/>**please read the note at the bottom of this story if you are a writer. Its a request for a piece. thanks in advance!**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya.. there is a good chance this will be my last piece of writing. i wrote it a while back, but was clearing stuff out and thought id post it. Anyway.. i hope you all enjoy it and all that jazz.  
> Disclaimer: jkr owns all this. And im butchering the beautiful word she created. But it sure was entertaining! No cash is being made, yada yada yada.   
> And of course, comments are appreciated :)  
> Also, please read the note at the bottom of this story!

Once again, Harry wanst sure what he had gotten himself into. As he went up the familiar steps of the burrow, they suddenly felt foreign. He couldn’t understand how he always got into such odd situations. How he had found himself in the middle of a Weasley bet, he still didn’t know. One minute they were having a few beers to celebrate the Cannons latest win, the next they were placing bets to see who was the best lay. Which somehow led to Harry being the test subject. At least they were letting him keep his clothes on he thought, his feet nearly to the first room.   
He knew it was just messing around, that he would go to each of their rooms; Ron, George, Charlie, and Ginny in turn. That they would then go about pretending and showing Harry what they would do to try to seduce him. Then he would have to decide whom had the best game. How they didn’t think he would just pick Ginny was beyond him. Though, he wasn’t even sure what attracted him, let alone who.. Was it really that obvious? 

With no time to think on his questioning orientation, he stepped foot into the first room.  
"Ron.. Um.. Hey. So this is weird huh?"  
"yeah, you're telling me mate."  
"So.. Actually.. I don’t think we need to do anything. I already know what you do with 'Mione.. That’s good enough for me!"  
"Oh, right. Besides, they are barmy if they think I was going to show you! You're my best mate!"  
"Hah! Yeah, whatever. Clearly whatever you two get up to is working for ya, so who am I to judge"  
The two had a good laugh about the whole thing. A few remarks about the winning Cannons match later and Harry found himself being ushered out and his feet guiding him down to the next room. George's.

"Hey Harry, I um, is it alright if we don’t actually do anything? I don’t know why I agreed to this. Haven't been with anyone since, well.. you know."  
"Yeah, I get it mate. It's been almost a year though. Maybe we should just talk about things. We don’t have to do the bet, obviously, but let's talk alright..? I know you miss Fred, I do. I don’t think anyone can ever understand how much. But he would want you to be happy, to go on with the shop. To go on with life."  
"Yeah, so everyone says. But I just can't seem to understand that. It truly feels like half of me is missing."  
"I know George, really, I do. You two were inseparable. And it kills me that I could kill that old git sooner.. So, well, so so many people didn’t have to die. But they did. At least Fred died laughing. It's how he would've wanted it, you know?"  
"No one blames you mate. And he died laughing, that’s why I just cant seem to anymore. When he died, I think he took that part of me with him. Everyone one is moving on, living life. But I just.. I can't."  
"You can George. I can help you."  
"You can't.. Nobody can. Don't you get it?"  
"Okay, fine. Then I can teach you to fake it. How do you think I get on with things? The nightmares alone threaten to drive me insane. I haven't slept without potions since it all happened."  
"You.. What? Are you serious? I didn’t know.."  
"You couldn’t have. So what do you say, can you just try faking it for a while? I can tell you all I know, but it's something you have to do for you too. If I help you with this, you have to promise me we can keep talking and that you'll be real with me. No one else has to know, but I'm not letting you fade away."  
"Fine.. I'll do it. I'll try to fake it with you. What do I have to do?"  
"Tomorrow, meet me at your store and we can talk more. I have to get to Charlie's room for this ridiculousness."  
"Alright, Harry. And hey, thanks for this.. You.. I know how much it must have took for you to tell me you're not really over things."  
"It's nothing, not when it comes to you George. You're really like my brother. I love you mate."  
"Love you too, bro. Now get on with this rubbish. And if they ask, I'm brilliant at this stupid bet."  
"You are brilliant!"  
One quick almost genuine laugh together and Harry was on his way. Ginny, the room he was most nervous for, was next. He hadn't picked things back up like they were before with her. But they hadn’t put an end to them either. He still had feelings for her, but he couldn’t stop looking at other people. People that as of late had been more male then female. Something that was more then confusing at first, but recently had started to be a relief.   
What started as a surprise, was quickly becoming a safe sounding idea. The idea that there would be someone strong to take care, guide, and be there for him. Even the idea that he wouldn’t have to be there for someone else like he would for a girl, it intrigued him. It was why he wasn’t back with Ginny. How could he take care of someone else when he couldn’t even take care of himself? He hoped that helping George could help him too, and even faking it was starting to make things feel better. But it was hardly scraping the surface. He knew he needed more, but things sill seemed to crazy to get five minutes to himself, let alone figure things out more then what to eat for breakfast. Just like now, before he knew it he was outside to door to Ginny's room.  
He knocked.  
"Come in, Harry." A disembodied voice called sweetly through the door.  
He went in and froze. His mind raced before his knees automatically found their way to the floor. His head soon following, bowing away the shocking sight before him.

\---Ginny's POV--

The broken man made his way in, I saw his face as he made sense of the scene before him. A real smile almost replacing the now constant false grin that was always plastered on his face. What he did next will forever surprise me.  
I watched, shocked, as he fell to his knees and bowed his head, mirroring the man next to me. I thought for certain he would ask questions, wonder why Charlie was in the room with me. Why I was wearing a corset that would've made Bellatrix proud. And why my brother was fully stripped, kneeling at my feet, and wearing a collar to set the scene. Had Harry done this before? How did he know to kneel or what was going on in the first place? I needed to know.  
"Hi, Harry. Do you have any questions?"  
"No, mistress." he said, hardly raising his head.  
"Do you mind if I ask you some questions, Harry?"  
"No, mistress."  
"Do you know what is going on here, Harry. Do you know why Charlie is on the ground?"  
"I think so mistress. You are doing a scene, mistress."  
"Correct, Harry. Do you have a problem with dom/ sub relationships? Or that it is Charlie and I together?"  
"No, mistress."  
"Do you like calling me mistress, Harry?"  
"Yes, mistress."  
"My, my, how I like hearing you call me mistress, Harry. Have you participated in this sort of thing before? How did you know what was going on?"  
"No, mistress." He practically purred, nearly me lose it right then. "I've only read about it, miss. I've been confused. You know, what we talked about before. So I started trying to read things, to make sense of things. I have not had much time to think it over, but I, um, I did get a book about it."  
"Okay, Harry. Thank you for telling me that, I know it must not have been the easiest. Now, what you read, what you are seeing.. does this excite you Harry? What are you thinking?"  
"I.. I.. Um.."  
"It's okay, babe. You are free to say anything here. I mean, its still just Charlie and I. We love you. You know that right?"  
"Thank you, mistress. And yes, I know. I love you two too. And this, well.. I um, it does excite me. I think you must know by now how I feel about you, and about Charlie, even if it’s still confusing. I.. I think this is what I have been looking for."  
"Yeah, I think I do know. Do you want to join us, Harry. As a submissive, with Charlie? Do you want me to be your Dom?"  
"Yes, yes mistress!" The excitement was clear in his voice, his eyes finally looking up, showing the light finally making it's way back to them. As I looked into them, the green nearly overwhelming me, I felt his magic surround me. I looked away, shaking my head briefly to regain composure. As I looked back to the man kneeling before me, I was shocked once again. There sat Harry, clearly having done wandless magic, as he sat naked but confident before me. A collar as green as his eyes held out in his hands, presented to me.   
"Sweet merlin." I heard Charlie whisper through his teeth next to me, breaking character for the first time that I can remember.   
"See what you do to Charlie, Harry? Show him Charlie. Stand up and show Harry here just what you do to him."  
Silently he made his way up. His erection obvious as he stood, shameless next to me.   
"I bet you can't wait to have that inside of you, Harry. To feel him fucking you as you fuck me. Is that what you want Harry? To be our little toy?"  
"Yes, mistress."  
"You want more though don't you? You want us to hold you, together. To protect you?"  
"Yes, mistress. Please, mistress." he practically begged now. It was clear he was more than excited.  
"Do you want me to make your decisions Harry? To take the burdens from you so you can just be you? Do you want Charlie and I to be there for you, always?"  
"Yes, mistress."  
"Harry, are you sure this is what you want? We can walk away now like this never happened. But this is your chance to leave, because Charlie and I, we can't wait much longer."  
"Yes, mistress. Please. I Need this mistress. I need you and Charlie. Please. I've always needed you."  
"Oh, my Harry. Have I told you how much I love you? I never stopped you know. And Charlie, I know he loves you too. How about I let him show you just how much. Charlie, show Harry just how much you love him."  
I watched as Charlie moved forward slowly, taking Harry's face in his hands. His eyes saying more than words ever could. Time nearly stopped as their lips met. Charlie pressing his lips to Harry's. Tentative and slow at first, exploring. His tongue peaking out to ask for more. Their eyes closing the moment their lips opened, both pressed together in passion. Both boys naked bodies slowly pressing into one another, their erections touching now, begging for more friction.  
"Enough, pets. I want you both dripping for me. On the bed, Now." They broke apart just enough to make their way to the bed. Whispery harsh breathing as they sat on the edge. Their hands still not separating. "Are you a virgin, Harry?"  
"Yes, mistress. "   
"And you are sure this is what you want, tonight, with us?"  
"More than anything mistress."  
"A yes will suffice. Next time I am going to spank that pretty little arse of yours. Now, lay on the bed, Harry. Charlie, suck him."  
…  
"Stop. Prepare him, Charlie. Get him ready for that big cock of yours."  
"Yes, mistress."  
"Harry, on your knees."  
"Yes, mistress."  
"No more talking. You two are mine now, to do with whatever I want. Do you understand?"  
Nothing but down eyes as Charlie continued to scissor his fingers in the virgin hole.  
"Good boys." I said, before handing Charlie a plug I usually used on him. "You are here to serve me. You will not cum until say. I can not wait to feel him in you as you fuck me Harry. Now, you will both pleasure me. Charlie, teach Harry how to please his mistress."

The following evening at dinner, I was sure I looked like a loon. A smile so big across my face. The reason was across the table from me, and I took great joy in watching them. The two men squirming, both full with the plug they had earlier put in on my command. And I knew, under the slight shimmer around their necks, that both still wore their collars.   
It was the laughter that brought me from my thoughts, the joking that Ron had won the bet before mother brought out the food and all conversation was changed.

It was perhaps a month later when I was reminded of that first night sitting at dinner. Since then it was surprising how open Harry had become, how much happier he genuinely seemed. We all knew he had issues, and it seemed like he was finally dealing with them. George finally seemed to be coping better too, getting over things. Harry had gone out with him a few times, but I knew our secret was safe. I wouldn’t ask what they discussed, but I was glad it was helping. The sound of a chair moving reminded me of my reverie as I was treated once again to a squirming Harry, fondly remembering the night prior.

"Harder" he begged, "spank me harder"  
Then I hit him soft, so soft I wondered if he could feel it though the heat and red of his arse. "I decide how hard to hit you." I said, a whisper and growl near his ear, almost as soft as the hit. Before I laid it into him, hitting him again hard, so hard I knew it was the final blow of the evening. Well, maybe one more for good measure. "My how I am going to enjoy watching you sit tomorrow." I purred, rolling him over and worshiping his body before sending him to euphoria.

As yet another dinner was served, as I smiled on to my two men, I knew one thing was for certain- I would be finding many more ways to make them squirm for as long as they would allow.

**Author's Note:**

> here is your promised note writers.. so someone pretty pretty please make this happen :)  
> NOTE:  
> Could someone please write a story that is something like this: starts during chamber of secrets, when Harry goes through the floo wrong, saying diagonally instead of diagon alley. And instead of hagrid, Lucius and Narcissa find him in that store. They ask why he is so dirty, clean him up (perhaps lucius does with magic, which impresses Harry?), etc. Then Lucius, offers to teach him proper magic and manners since he clearly needs the help. They say their names are mister and misses M and so harry doesn’t realize who they are. Maybe Narcissa even goes to take him for ice cream or something and realizes just how bad things are. The malfoys end up secretly (at first anyway) caring for and taking harry in. And eventually harry and lucius, who he maybe calls lou, start a relationship. Narcissa is with snape or something. How ever you want the weasleys to be (anti harry or not) is fine. Basically just Lucius sort of rescues harry then they fall in love. I tried and couldn’t do it justice.. So um, any takers? Pretty pretty please :)


End file.
